One of the essential requirements for detailed or close work is adequate lighting. Unfortunately, providing adequate lighting in a restricted workspace is often a problem. A good example is a mechanic working on an automobile. With the general trend in downsizing and the considerable number of components found on late model automobiles, the available workspace is very limited.
The amount of general lighting usually available in a garage is insufficient for close work. The shadows cast by the many components in an automobile make working without directed illumination nearly impossible.
One option has been the conventional shop light which includes a light bulb surrounded on one side by a protective cage and on the other side by a reflective plate. The light bulb can be either a conventional household light bulb or a reinforced filament "rough service" light bulb. The light bulb can be clear or frosted. A hook is usually provided for hanging the light from an overhead support. The hook is either a fixed device or a swivel device attached to the reflective plate or the protective cage. The shop light hangs by the hook and is oriented by the mechanic to direct the light as needed. Unfortunately, often suitable locations for the hook are not found. An electrical power cord runs from the side opposite the hook to an electrical outlet.
Shop lights are adequate for general work, but do not provide adequate light for working in constricted areas. Moreover, these types of lights are usually too large and cumbersome to fit into constricted workspaces. As a result, light cannot be directed into the desired locations because of obstructions or the physical size of the components. In view of these limitations, mechanics often work solely by touch. In addition to being time consuming, obvious safety hazards result from such practices.
Additionally, shop lights emit light in a full half circle or more, rather than concentrating it on desired locations. This light "overspray" is very distracting to a mechanic and can cause eye irritation. The eye irritation can also lead to time consuming and dangerous working conditions.
A utility light is needed which provides direct lighting in constricted work areas. The device should be easy to use and have a durable construction. The device described herein meets these needs.